


It's More That A Trial

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: When Merlin is captured by bandits, he has no idea why they appear to have nothing planned for him, until he gets some new company in the form of a few Camelot knights. It's only then that Merlin finds out that his use apparently also extends into torture.





	

Merlin’s vision was blurry as his eyes slide open blue iris’s thin rings around wide light hungry pupils. Trying to focus on something, on any part of his surrounds resulted only in giving him a headache. Parting his lips Merlin let a quiet moan slip out, whatever the drugs that had been slipped into his food to knock him out had clearly not yet left his system.

 

Though he could not disconcern much given the current state of his sight, but he could tell that the room was walled solely in grey stone- cold, grey stone he amended in his mind as a shiver travelling down his spine.

 

Clearly alone in his thoughts Merlin takes the time to categorise the rest of his body, the ache of his shoulders where they had been wrenched backwards, wrists tied together. 

 

A stone dug into the side of his cheek, and he rolled from his side to his back, trying to relieve the discomfort. Moving however appeared to have been a bad decision, as stomach rolled in protest of against the drugs, and lack of food.

 

He was relieved to find he was still dressed in the same clothes as he had been before his capture, though by the draft he felt curling around the back of his neck, Merlin knew his neckerchief had been removed. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief, there were a few things that Merlin disliked about being an omega, the constant wariness of alpha’s.

 

He wished he could bring his hands forwards, to curl up around them, in an attempt to preserve both warmth and to use their weight against his stomach. Instead he had to make do with returning to his side, and pulling his knees close to his chest.

 

Brow furrowing Merlin tried to order his thoughts, trying to recall the last thing he remembered passed the potion that had been forced down his throat, but his mind remained hazy- wool stuffed, and sluggish. His head gave another pound, clearly displeased with this choice.

 

Letting his eyes drifted back closed and he willingly embraced the comfort of the darkness.

 

~

 

The sound of a door banging shut, prompted Merlin to try and open his eyes again. He had no idea how much time had passed since he had first awoken, but at least this time his vision was no longer blurred.

 

Light spilled suddenly into the room as a door somewhere opened. Merlin squinted upwards, fingers curling into fists at his back, as two men stopped outside his cell bars.

 

“Here’s the omega.” The voice that spoke was gruff, and almost gravely from overuse. Merlin’s nose told him that the speaker was a beta, his companion to the right was undoubtedly alpha.

 

“An omega? But it’s a he.” The amount of contempt as he said the word omega, had Merlin struggling to bite back a growl. Prejudice against omegas was on paper against the law in most kingdom’s, but actual enforcement of these laws were sporadic at best.

 

“They’re rare, I know, but he is one.” Vision finally cleared, Merlin watched as the beta drew his missing neckerchief from a pocket, “take whiff of this.”

 

Merlin knew the moment his scent was detected, the familiar predatory leer developing in his eyes.

 

“Delicious.” The low tone as he spoke, had Merlin cringing, almost curling in on himself, “such a pity it’s boy, or I would most enjoy using it.”

Merlin’s discomfort did not go unnoticed, the alpha’s tongue flicked out moistening cracked lips. His eyes raked over Merlin’s form in a gesture that physically scorched across his skin.

 

“Oh don’t you worry. We have other plans for you.”

 

Merlin had no idea what those plans were, but a tingle spread down his spin, as dread pooled in his stomach.

 

Ignoring the pounding of his heart in his ears, Merlin sat himself up, making eye contact with the alpha. Regardless of what they planned to do to him, Merlin would not let them see his fear, he was determined to stay strong whatever was thrown at him.

 

He was denied any further comments, however, as the pair turned and left without a backward glance. Something Merlin was privately glad for, something about his captors set him on edge, though he struggled to nail exactly what caused the feeling.

 

There was a jangle of keys as the short of the pair reached into his pocket. Merlin tensed all over, unable to control the widening of his eyes.

 

“So, omega. My name is Alden, and you, are going help us get some information.”

 

Alden stalked forwards, crouching down so he was practically nose to nose with Merlin, who’s heart was all but fluttering in his chest, mind in chaos as he tried to picture what exactly they meant by that.

 

One grubby hand twisted in the front of Merlin’s shirt.

 

Merlin had to fight not to flinch as the shirt seam dug into his neck. With muscles shaking from the strain, Merlin tried to lift himself and relieve the pain, succeeding for only a moment, before Alden hauled Merlin almost upright, still only holding his shirt. Before dropping him only a moment later.

 

Colliding hard with the floor behind him, Merlin coughed violently, chest heaving rapidly up and down. His arms ached, trapped underneath him, feeling like they were already starting to bruise.

 

“But seen as we can’t take our own pleasure from you, those lovely shoes of yours will have to do.”

 

Still recovering Merlin had not chance to react, before hands all but attacked the buckles on his shoes. Almost tearing at the straps until they were jerked clean off.

 

“Now of course we weren’t so rude as to not bring you anything in return.” Alden sniggered, making a gesture over his shoulder, only a moment before a grey blur flew through the air.

 

Shocked, and unable to fully process what had just happened, Merlin simply blinked as Alden caught what turned out to be a blanket.

 

A tattered and almost threadbare blanket, which looked like it would fail spectacularly at providing any measure of warmth.

 

Merlin shuffled backwards, trying to block out the laughter of his captors as they observed him. 

 

“Here-” Alden lobed the blanket, whilst Merlin could only stare dumbstruck as it landed with a dull thump about a foot from where he sat.

 

The cold of the stone he was sat on, had long since started to seep into his bones and joints, and the sudden offer of a blanket, however woren, was almost too tempting to resist.

 

But frozen, Merlin could not drag his eyes away from the still laughing pair of bandits, even as they left the room.

 

~

 

After that first day Merlin was mostly left alone, his only human contact being twice a day when an unnamed beta arrived to deliver meager scraps of food, and stale water.

 

Clearly his captors wanted Merlin alive, but not in fighting shape, given how little was provided passed bread that had long since turned hard, and slice of cheese worth less than a mouthful.

 

Merlin tried direct questions, wanting to know for what reason he was being held. His only answer was a stoney silence, and a turned back.

 

After failing with all his one sided conversations, Merlin decided to go down the confrontational route, firing off various and creative insults, hoping to draw any sort of reaction. Normally an extremely talkative person, Merlin found himself being using any opportunity to babble, even if he never received an answer.

 

In a desperate action, Merlin had tried to jump the man, only to miss his mark, colliding painfully with the ground.

 

Even that failed to get him a verbal response, and instead he got to see his meal thrown at the opposite wall, far out of his reach.

 

Followed by a stare that sent a shiver down Merlin’s spine.

 

He had suffered his complaining stomach that evening, curled under the blanket, flat of his hand pressing down, trying to stifle each gurgle, even though logically he knew there was no one listening.

 

But with every hour that passed, Merlin could only speculate over the reason he was there. His mind conjuring situations that grew darker and darker as more time slipped by.

 

~

 

Though they had not been told for what purpose that were being held, Arthur did know it was for nefarious means. It was always a concern in situations like this, that his fellow knights would be dispatched straight off rather then captured, after all, what was the ransom of a knight when compared to that of a king? That his men still breathed, though battered as they had been in the fight, could only mean one of a few things. None of them nice prospects.

 

Clenching his fists Arthur flexed his muscles against the ropes that bound him, testing the strength of the knots; unfortunately it appeared these bandit if nothing else knew how to tie their knots.

 

Gritting his teeth, Arthur decided that his and his knight’s best chance was to wait for their captors to let their guard down, then strike all at once.

 

He didn’t struggled when they came to collect him. Letting them haul him to his feet, rough hands on his shoulders, and pulling at the ropes binding him.

 

At a brisk pace, he was matched out of the room housing the rest of his knights. His knights he struggled vainly against their restraints, firing off threats of all sorts, despite Arthur’s head shake to tell them it was alright. 

 

They were just too loyal to let their king go without putting up some sort of fight. Even if that fight was simply words that could not be acted on.

 

Leaving the room and his knights behind, Arthur was hit by the sudden drop in temperature.

 

The corridor was dark, cast into permanent shadows by the lack of windows. There were four doors lining the wall to the left, all closed, and presumably locked.

 

Pressure between his shoulders pushed Arthur forwards, step after step, after step. Each echoing in the enclosed space

 

Arthur didn’t know what he expected to find behind the door, some sort of horrendous torture equipment maybe, or yet another damp, and cramped cell.

 

He wasn’t wrong about there being a cell, but instead of just one there were many. Five empty cells lined the wall opposite, with a final one directly to his right. The cell was free standing on all sides but one, which backed onto the same wall as the doorway through which Arthur and his jailor had entered.

 

At first glance the room was as Arthur had expected it to be empty, devoid complete of life and any semblance of furniture. Considering the fact that all of his men still breathed, it was an easy assumption to make that their captors, intended to keep them alive, either for ransom or simply to torture information from them.

 

Arthur wasn’t worried that his men would let anything slip, they were Camelot’s finest for a reason; their impeccable training. Every last one of them was trained to endure whatever it was that was thrown at them.

 

He spotted something in the corner cell, which made him do a double take, at first glance it appeared to be a pile of discarded rags, it was only on second look that he realised there was actually a person under there.

 

Dark hair poking out from a ratty grey blanket, one pale skinned foot, half covered by the twisted fabric of a brown trouser leg stuck out at an odd angle.

 

Being forced to step inside, Arthur was hit with another shock, not of something he saw, but of the smell.

 

An omega.

 

Forced to continue forwards, Arthur couldn’t drag his eyes away from the omega, even to his own detriment, when he nearly tripped over a loose stone. The sharp jerk at his wrists snapped him back to the present.

 

Resisting the urge to try and jerk the rope free, Arthur allowed himself to be directed into the middle of the five cells. Keeping his head bent forwards as he was finally released, and the cell door behind him was locked shut.

 

He tuned out the sounds of his own breathing, focusing on the sounds of footsteps from the rooms beyond. He wanted to contemplate the presence of the omega who lay still unmoving. He hoped they were still alive, though he knew it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility that his captors would just leave the body to rot, not performing even the most basic forms of respect and giving the body a proper resting place.

 

His eyes which Arthur had failed to realise had fallen closed with his contemplation flicked open as footsteps suddenly stopped.

 

It was only a few moments later when the door was opened, admitting a single visitor.

 

Muscles tensing, Arthur kept perfectly still, waiting, refusing to make the first move.

 

“Seems what they say about you is true.”

 

Arthur’s eyes slide to the left, mind working to conjure an image of the the speaker. Was it one of the bandits from earlier or, someone entirely new? 

 

There was a pause as the owner of the voice waited for answer.

 

“Not going to turn around?”

 

A muscle in Arthur’s shoulder jumped, but he stood fast.

 

“I suppose I’ll just have to talk to your back, as you refuse to acknowledge me.” There was a step, and another, the soles of shoes crunching other loose stone and dust. “Luckily my patron has asked that I leave you unmarred, or I’d bring in my men to show you how to give proper respect to your betters.”

 

Arthur turned the moment he registered the word patron. Up until that moment it had not occurred to him that there had been any planning in their capture, and that it had merely been a result of happenstance. 

 

Eyes easily finding the bandit, he took a moment to register the features staring back at him. Unkempt blond hair framed a bearded face along, with two reflectionless, black eyes. An almost sinister grin stretched cracked lips, an expression that only grew as the owner took in Arthur’s reaction.

 

Arthur flattened his expression, hiding his initial reaction. 

 

“Why don’t I introduce myself?” The bandit placed one hand over his chest as if aiming for some sort of theatrics. “My name is Harlen. And you, shall soon live to regret very hearing my name.”

 

Unimpressed, Arthur ignored the implied threat, aiming straight for the point.

 

“Why am I here?”

 

The smirk on the bandit's face grew, lips parting to reveal teeth, half rotted.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

Exhaling slowly, Arthur bit back on the questions that burned in the back of his mind, for now he knew he had to play them close to his chest, directly confrontation was clearly never going to give him the right answers, instead he would have to see if he could glean the information through other means.

 

Shaking his head, from the corner of his eye Arthur saw the moment the omega awoke, blanket shifting ever so slightly as two large blue eyes peaked out from between black fringe, and frayed fabric.

An unexpected swell of relief filled Arthur’s chest at the revelation that the omega was still alive. Making sure not to look at the omega, not wanting Harlen notice. He would examine his feelings later.

 

Harlen gave another sneer, face contorting with self satisfaction that made Arthur wish he could punch right off, if only to see that expression morph into outrage. Arthur had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the grin that threatened to break out over the mental image.

 

~

 

It was voices that woke Merlin, sounding unnaturally loud when compared to the previous silence that had been his company for the last few days.

 

His hearted pounded in his chest as he peeled one eye open, only to be met with the underside of grey fabric, mere inches away. Exhaling a slow breath, Merlin pulled the blanket down ever so slowly, until he could just peak over the frayed edge.

 

First he spotted Harlen, the leader of the bandits, his back towards Merlin. He froze, worried he was down here to finally act on one of the many confusing threats that had been levelled at him, when he caught a glimpse of the second speaker.

 

Registering the bars that stood between his new stranger and Harlen, Merlin realised he would finally be getting some permanent company.

 

He kept as still as possible, breathing slow, long breaths, just watching the pair of them interact.

 

There was a moment when Harlen turned, and Merlin just froze. His muscles tensing, but Harlen’s eyes skated straight past him, falling on the door, just as it was opened.

 

The scent of many alpha’s hit Merlin like a brick wall, a whine tried to bubble its way up from his throat. He stamped it out viciously, frustrated with himself for allowing his instincts to nearly get the better of him.

 

Clenching his hands around his blanket until the joints ached, Merlin took to breathing solely through his mouth, hoping to clear his lungs of alpha.

 

In total there were eight arrivals, four bandit’s whose faces Merlin vaguely recognised, and four new men all alphas.

 

Sudden chatter filled the space, as all the strangers that were lead into the room started talking all at once.

 

Curious about what the blond stranger thought of these new arrivals, Merlin’s eyes fell back on him, widening a fraction of a second later when they found sky blue ones looking back at him. His heart skipped a beat as Merlin wait for handsome blond to say something.

 

But to Merlin’s surprise, blondie merely blinked once, before moving his attention elsewhere.

 

Just by listening in, Merlin was able to learn that the men being brought in by the bandits were none other than members of the renowned knights of Camelot, and the blond man, none other than that very same kingdom’s King.

 

Arthur Pendragon.

 

Of all the people who could be sharing his captivity, Merlin would never have expected there to be a king, an actual real life king.

 

In the chaos that followed as else was put into their cells, Merlin shuffled backwards, ever so slowly, into the shadows. He wanted to remain unnoticed as long as he possibly, could. There had to be a reason why all these alpha’s from Camelot had been brought into the same room as him, and it could only spell bad news for Merlin.

 

~

 

After his knights had been locked each in their own cell, and the bandits had left them all eyes had fallen on the omega- Merlin as he said his name was. Arthur had noticed that during the commotion that Merlin had tried to withdraw to make himself invisible in the shadows that clung to the back wall of his cell.

 

He hadn’t been totally unsuccessful, and in any other situation he might have actually managed to remain unseen, but in this case, in quarters as close as these ones, and nothing else there to provide distraction, every one had discovered him within minutes and without any input from Arthur.

 

“So now we’re all acquainted. What’s a handsome lad like you doing here?” Of course Gwaine would totally ignore the seriousness of the situation and go straight in there with the flirtatious comments.

 

Arthur has to fight not to roll his eyes, but he didn’t say anything hoping the trace of normality would help to stop them from becoming despondent.

 

Merlin blinked back, at Gwaine his blue eyes large, expression only flickering at Elyan’s snort.

 

Merlin’s mouth falls open, but when no words are forth coming, Arthur takes pity.

 

“Ignore, Gwaine. He has no sense of propriety.”

 

“You mean, he’s a shameless flirt?” Leon adds.

 

Merlin’s mouth closes with an audible click, and Arthur hopes they don’t frighten Merlin into silence. There aren’t many reasons for people to go around picking up unbound omega’s, and none of those options are comforting to think about.

 

But as the group’s laughter trails off, Merlin does actually speak this time. 

 

“I was captured whilst I was travelling. But-” He pauses, expression thoughtful, “I don’t know why they’ve keeping me here.”

 

Arthur nods, but he needs to press Merlin, to know so once they all escape, and they will, he can go about getting Merlin any help he might need.

 

“They’ve not…” He doesn’t know how to phrase it, but he Merlin seems to understand nonetheless.

 

Crimson fills Merlin’s cheeks visible even in the low light, and Arthur’s own heat ever so in response.

 

Thorat working, Merlin looks away before answering..

 

“No.” He licks his lips before continuing, “they were disgusted by the fact that I’m male.”

 

Arthur knits his eyebrows together, he knew heard many who shared the same view, and whilst normally he would feel outrage at any who held it, in this case he can’t but help the relief that seeps into him.

 

“What a time to be thankful for bigots.” Gwaine says shaking his head.

 

A silence falls between them, neither comfortable, nor uncomfortable, just existing.

 

~

 

They’re left alone after that first day, not even receiving a visit from the silent bandit to deliver food and drink.

 

A some point Gwaine kicks up a fuss, convincing both Elyan and Percival to join him, but it’s all in vain. The door remains closed, their stomachs empty, and their throats dry.

 

They do finally get their rations the next morning. Each the same fair that Merlin had been getting regularly. A fair that, while just about substantial enough for Merlin, was no where near the amount a knight would be used to getting. It fact it was probably hardly enough to call a snack on an ordinary day.

 

Looking down at his food, Merlin decides to give it to the knights. After all, if they get a chance to escape, it would be better that a knight had energy, than a weak omega, like Merlin.

 

He crawls to the edge of his cell, leaning heavily against the cold bars when he reaches them.

 

No one is paying attention to him, so taking a breath he forced a harsh cough from his throat.

 

A few sets of eyes flick his direction but when none stayed, Merlin coughed again, harder. 

 

He succeeded in getting everyone’s attention, but at the same time he left his throat dry and scratchy. 

 

“You alright there?” 

 

Taking a raspy breath Merlin nodded, tongue flicking out to wet his lips before he spoke.

 

“You should take my portion.” Merlin locked eyes with Arthur as he spoke, trying to convey the seriousness of his decision.

 

There was a stretch of silence between the group. 

 

It was Leon that finally broke the silence, “thank you, Merlin.”

 

Nodding with conviction, Leon took the offering.

 

Satisfied, Merlin sat back from the bars. His throat gave a slight wheeze, so he turned to his drink, encircled his fingers around the cup, he downed the contents as fast as he could manage without choking. Panting as he let it fall to the floor now empty, Merlin rubbed the back of his sleeve across his mouth chasing away the last errant drops that had escaped.

 

He sat back on his heels, taking a moment to just enjoy the feeling of not being parched any more, his eyes slipping closed for a moment.

 

How sad was it that just getting a drink had become something to look forwards to with such vigor.

 

A slight flush of warmth coloured his cheeks, though he easily dismissed, it as an oncoming cold or fever. Afterall it wasn’t as if Merlin was familiar with being imprisoned, perhaps it was normal to feel under the weather after a few days.

 

But the tendril of heat that uncurled in his stomach a minute later, however was definitely a cause for concern. After his first three heats, Merlin had made it his business to always remain on suppressors, but even having gone so long without having to feel the tell tale burn through his limbs. 

 

Eyes falling to the discarded cup, Merlin pressed his lips into a thin line. This was the doing of the bandits. But why, why would they want to send Merlin into heat- he suddenly backed away from cell bars, the reason for the bandits inducing his heat suddenly clicking in his mind.

 

It was an uncouth thing, to use an omega in heat as a means of torturing alphas. Something no respectable court would allow even rumours of such methods to circulate. Of course bandits would have no such gumption. 

 

Shoulders hitting the wall behind him, Merlin sagged against it. The heat that spread up through his chest left him panting, each breath feeling just slightly too shallow. The knights hadn’t yet noticed that anything was amiss, but he knew it couldn’t last.

 

His heat was coming on too fast, even Merlin unused to it as he was, knew that things were progressing too quickly.

 

Merlin pressed the back of his hand over his mouth, stifling the whine that tried to bubble up from his throat. 

 

The whine appeared to be the wrong thing to do, as all at once five pairs of eyes turned on him. 

 

Sweat broke out on his brow, and he felt an uncomfortable dampness in the seat of his trousers. There was a sharp inhalation as the knights scented the air.

 

“Merlin…” Leon started, his eyes growing dark as his instincts crept to the fore.

 

“Are you going into heat?” It was Elyan that asked this time, shuffling forwards until he was all but pressed against the bars that held him trapped.

 

“I-” Merlin swallowed thickly, “they drugged the water.” Wiping the back of his hand over his forehead, and cringing at how damp the fabric that came away was.

 

Merlin struggled out of his jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeves, and tugged at his collar, anything to keep himself cool, though the effectiveness was minimal.

 

Squirming, Merlin pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping one arm around his legs and the other around his stomach, pressing down. Pain was already starting to blossom low down in his gut, he itched to move forwards, to seek some sort of relief from the alpha’s.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Merlin tried to ignore the sounds of clothes rustling as everyone tried to get closer

 

For now everyone was still in control, but there was only so long it could last before between them they became insensible.

 

~

 

Arthur’s heart dropped into his stomach as Merlin confirmed that he was going into heat. He had known that the bandit’s had a plan, but something like this had never crossed his mind.

 

He was glad right at that moment for his status as Camelot’s alpha prime, for it had always allowed him to hold on to a modicum more of his mind when in the presence of an in heat omega.

 

The first reactions of his knights had been simple predictable things, reaching through the bars of their cells, trying with all their might to reach Merlin, even, in Gwaine’s case going to far as to wedge his face into the gap. He almost ended up stuck there, but ironically it was the fever of his need under the power his instincts that allowed him to pull free.

 

Luckily however, or unluckily if you had asked any of the alpha’s, the gap between Merlin’s cell and the rest was too large for anyone to reach.

 

Unsuccessful, the knights started to turn on each other. Growling and baring their teeth, as if they thought that by imitating each other they might somehow gain the right to knot Merlin.

 

Arthur himself had managed to suppress his urge to take dominance, as the alpha prime of their pack. It certainly wasn’t an easy feet, and he had not been able to stop himself from shuffling over the the bars of his cage, closest to Merlin.

 

Biting hard at his bottom lip he fought against his instincts, but also the surprising protective itch that tugged somewhere in his chest, incited partly by the scent of competing alpha’s. He pressed his forehead against the cold bar trying to ground himself.

 

~

 

It was once the bandit’s arrived, however that things really escalated.

 

They had brought with them the keys to the cells, using them as a cruel tease. Banging them against the bars of Merlin’s cell, refusing to give him peace, even as he lay curled tightly on his side, back to the rest of the room’s occupants.

 

“Whomever gives us the information we desire, shall be allowed the freedom to take the omega.”

 

Arthur knew his men were disciplined enough to never give into such an offer, that didn’t stop him from baring their teeth, breath hissing as it escaped.

 

“There is not a single knight in Camelot that would betray its citizens for anything.” using the bars in front of him to assist Arthur stood, his chin lifted in defence.

 

Giving one last wrap of the keys against the bars, one of the bandits stepped forwards.

 

“Is that so?” One eyebrow quirked upwards. “We shall see as _it’s_ heat intensifies. After all we wouldn’t go to all the trouble of using expensive drugs it if it were only to give it a normal heat, no. In that case we might as well have waited until it came along naturally.”

 

Arthur bit back a retort, nose wrinkling in distaste.

 

There was a moment when eyes locked, before a shrill whistle fell from the bandit’s lips.

 

Silence descended for a moment, before the door flew open. 

 

The three new arrivals were all armed with makeshift weapons.

 

“Which one of you would like to volunteer to go first, hm?”

 

Fabric rustled, as his knights all rose. Warmth filled Arthur’s chest to see the strength the men standing besides him.

 

“Let’s start with the quiet one, then. See if we can make him scream.”

 

In the commotion as Percival was restrained and dragged from his cell, growling and clawing.

 

Percival was pulled forwards, and shoved violently against Merlin’s cell, the bang as flesh collided with metal made Arthur wince, but the quiet whimper from Merlin made him flinch, whole body.

 

“frightened of the big scarey alpha, are you, you runt.”

 

The insult has Arthur’s blood boiling, he charges forwards slamming his shoulder against the cell door, trying to force it open.

 

~

 

Brain foggy, Percival struggles against the bandit’s hold, unable to summon his usual strength as his body fights to remain aroused by Merlin’s scent.

 

He bucks backwards, using his arms to brace against the bars, but he cannot shake his captors

 

Before he can try again, Percival hears the sound of a whip cracking. It’s clearly not aimed at him, as the blow never lands, instead the tail of the leather clips his calf. It stings and for a moment clarity descends.

 

Forcing squinted eyes open, they land on Merlin.

 

The omega is half huddled in his tattered blanket, his own eyes wide and dark behind a sweat soaked fringe, and for just that moment he can see the human beneath the scent.

 

Percival twists his shoulders, dislodging the hold for a moment. He gets no chance to break away though, as in the next second he hears the whistle of the whip before it crashes into the centre of his back.

 

A grunted yell escapes unbidden from him, and vaguely he’s aware of shouting somewhere behind him.

 

He wants to reassure them, but as the next lash falls, and the next and the next, his clarity is gone.

 

~

 

Shifting uncomfortably, Merlin whined as the movement caused his elect cock to brush against the damp fabric of his trousers, sending a spike of pleasure through him, before, he stifled his mouth with his hand.

 

He’d almost been able to sink into sleep when the banging against his cell had finally ceased, even despite the clamour of the knights, when a flare of heat had dragged him back into consciousness, the warmth from before growing, becoming an almost burning. 

 

It spread through every inch of his body, licking painfully at his nerves. Though it was nothing compared to the burning down below. 

 

His fingers twitched, clenching, and twisting together, yearning to touch his cock, to press his fingers against, and into his hole. Anything to gain even the smallest modicum of relief.

 

He clenched his fist in the blanket he was lain on top of.

 

Glassy eyes slid open as multiple sets of footsteps echoed from outside the cell room. Merlin rubbed his sleeve ineffectually over his face, trying to chase away the sweat there.

 

His cheeks burnt with more than just the fire of his heat, though at first Merlin had kept turned away, in his desire to get comfortable, he had rolled over.

 

Merlin watched, almost detached as chaos slowly descended.

 

~

 

Hours had passed since the bandits had made their first visit, and things had descended rapidly. From petty squabbles and annoying but harmless shouting matches, had grown actual fights, Gwaine and Elyan wrestling as best they could with metal bars in between them. 

 

Even the normally composed Leon and quiet Percival had struck up together, scratching and biting. Blood had been drawn, though only in superficial wounds, nothing remotely permanent or maiming. Nevertheless, that this was happening at all was a source of shame.

 

Though Arthur could admin to himself, that he was not completely without blame, at least for now he had managed to keep himself under control, even if his body screamed at him that he needed to show dominance, that he needed to claim Merlin for his own. 

 

This was exactly the reason why unbound omega’s were given their own rooms far away from any unbound alpha’s back in Camelot. Neither side could really but trusted around the other when an omega was in heat.

 

Fingers digging into his arms, Arthur used the pain to ground himself, to focus on anything but the smell of Merlin behind him.

 

He didn’t know what he would do if Merlin’s heat continued to grow. 

 

Arthur’s heart ached as a choked off whimper reached his ears. 

 

He knew Merlin was in a bad way, at last glance the omega was spread eagle, sweat and slick soaking his clothes in dark patches. 

 

Thinking about it, Arthur’s concern over his knights may not come to fruition, as it appeared more likely that Merlin would succumb first. 

 

He made to turn around, to check on Merlin, but before he could that was the moment Gwaine spoke up.

 

“I can make all your pain disappear. You just have to come over here.” He was clearly aiming for some approximation of sultry, but between the hoarse sound of a throat over used, and breathy pants. 

 

“Not if I get there first.” The uncharacteristic comment from Percival made Arthur start, glancing sideways. 

 

His tallest knight was stood in the centre of his cell, shoulders angled downward, and Arthur instantly knew what Percy intended to do. 

 

A warning popped in his head, but he decided against voicing it. 

 

A few seconds later Percival charged forwards. 

 

There was a clang followed by an dull thunk. Normally laughter would come after, instead all that followed was a stoney silence. 

 

It was the sound of the door that finally broke the silence. 

 

“Changed your minds yet?” The voice was slightly muffled by what a scent blocker mask. The cream fabric wrapped tight over Harlen’s mouth and nose. 

 

“Not on your life.” Gwaine spat. 

 

Arthur was looking over his shoulder, his vision framed by stray blond hairs. 

 

He didn't notice the keys until he heard the jangle of metal, but once he was aware of them he couldn't drag his attention away. 

 

Harlen lifted the keys, dangling them from one finger. 

 

“I think these might persuade you other otherwise.”

 

Arthur felt as a growl bubbled up in his throat, answering ones sounding from his left and his right. 

 

What happened next would be burned into Arthur’s mind forever. Harlem had unlocked Merlin’s cell, yanking the blanket from under the prone omega, sparing zero consideration for him. 

 

The bandit had used the blanket as a tease, to drive them from the last vestiges of their minds, turning them on each other. And Arthur was ashamed to think he let himself be lured in. 

 

~

 

If anyone had asked Merlin to recall what had happened, how the knights had managed to break free, how they had subdued their jailors. How they had unlocked Merlin’s cell and how Arthur had protected Merlin against the other alpha’s, who were too far gone, their self control long gone. He wouldn't have been able to tell you. 

 

It was little more than a day and a half after he had been drugged, but Merlin had lost all sense of awareness. 

 

The only things reaching his thoughts, the consuming fire under his skin.

 

Merlin felt the moment he was lifted. Every inch of his skin that met Arthur’s, the burning was banished, replaced by an new warmth. One that didn't hurt, but made him feel safe. 

 

He knew they were moving but he couldn't drag his eyes open, instead Merlin felt the as he balanced on the edge of unconsciousness. 

 

It was only the cool brush of wind as they finally exited the building that kept him from falling that final inch. 

 

~

 

The moment Arthur had Merlin safely in his arms, the skinny omega’s head tucked close to his chest, he turned to his men. 

 

“Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival. Go on ahead. Find the way out of this place.” His voice was unwavering, solid, but even then a protest was raised. 

 

“But, Sire.”

 

Baring his teeth, Arthur narrowed his eyes, eyebrows lowering. 

 

“Are you questioning me?”

 

“No Sire, sorry Sire.”

 

Contrite, the four Knights started forwards, though that didn't stop them glancing over their shoulder, noses twitching. 

 

Every couple of steps he took forwards, Arthur would glance down at Merlin. Protective instinct growing each time he looked.

 

Merlin’s eyes were shut, his face all but completely lax, his left arm that had been resting over his chest getting jostled free, to hang completely boneless

 

~

 

Merlin’s fingers were tangled into Arthur's shirt, face pressing into the fabric to slow hurried breathing, when they were finally far enough away to risk stopping. 

 

Arthur tightened his arm around Merlin’s shoulders, pressing his lips into a thin line. Judging by the pained and frequent murmurs Merlin muttered, he knew they would need to stop soon so Arthur could take care of him. 

 

Between them they found a clearing next to a stream. 

 

“We’re stopping here. You four go down to the water and clean yourselves up.” 

 

Arthur took a deep breath before continuing. “Use this as an opportunity to… To take care of yourselves. And do not come back until you’ve cleared your heads.”

 

Finally alone with Merlin, Arthur carried the omega a short ways away from the stream. To somewhere with as much privacy as they would get. 

 

“Ar- Arthur. Please.” Merlin’s voice was weak cracking over half of the words. “It hurts.”

 

“I know, Merlin. I know, but we’re almost there.”

 

Arthur found a patch of plush, green grass, he settled Merlin on his back. 

 

“I’m going to take off your clothes now, alright?”

 

“Yes, yes. Do it, knot me Arthur.”

 

His hands shaking, Arthur somehow managed to untie the laces to Merlin’s trousers. Once he had, it was easy work to pull them and Merlin’s small clothes down. His fingers grazing the outside of trembling thighs. 

 

Merlin moaned at the contact, arching upwards, his cock fully hard. 

 

Taking one hand away, Arthur worked at his own trousers, shucking them with relative ease. 

 

Still under the influence of Merlin’s pheromones, Arthur’s instincts screamed at him to get on with it. To knot Merlin as soon as he could, but knowing that was not the way to go, he reined himself in. 

 

Leaning forwards Arthur met Merlin’s bitten ones with his own, one hand slipping down between Merlin’s legs at the same time, stroking circles around Merlin’s entrance and covering his fingers in the slick he found there. 

 

Merlin shivered as Arthur pressed one finger in, a long moan falling from his lips. 

 

Arthur’s own cock throbbed in response, his lungs filling with Merlin’s delicious scent.

 

Crooking his finger Arthur found that sensitive spot inside Merlin, sending him over the edge. 

 

“Arthur!” The king's name fell from Merlin’s lips as he came, his come covering the front of his and Arthur’s shirts. 

 

Giving Merlin’s cock a last teasing stroke, knowing Merlin’s nerves would be beyond over sensitised by this point. 

 

Wrapping his hand around his own cock, partly to stave himself off from his mounting orgasm, and partly so he could line himself up with Merlin’s stretched entrance.

 

Pushing inside was a pleasure Arthur could not have imagined. The warmth of Merlin surrounding him, had him close to the edge within moments, and he could feel his knot as it started to swell.

 

“Are you ready Merlin?”

 

“Yes, gods, Arthur.”

 

With one smooth movement, Arthur pushed his knot passed Merlin’s rim. Thrusting deeply a few times, Merlin pushing down to meet him, Arthur felt the moment they locked together, a moan of his own falling from his lips.

 

Merlin’s legs locked around Arthur’s waist, heels digging into the small of Arthur’s back, in a way that would probably have been uncomfortable any other time.

 

Arthur’s own legs were planted firmly on the grass covered ground, his knees splayed. 

 

Merlin arched on the ground, a second orgasm forced from him, and as he squeezed around Arthur, the alpha climaxed himself. 

 

Curling forwards, Arthur sought Merlin’s mouth, all but inhaling his panting gasps. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, the sweat on his skin already starting to cool.

 

In one smooth movement Arthur had them on their sides, Merlin tucked up under his chin, dark hair tickling at his chin. Slipping one arm around Merlin’s waist, Arthur noticed that the other’s skin was finally starting to cool, as his heat finally came to an end.

 

Arthur stroked his other hand down the side of Merlin’s arm, slowly lulling him to a much needed sleep, whilst with the other he grabbed Merlin’s discarded jacket, arranging it roughly over them.

 

~

 

It takes them four days to get to Camelot, stumbling, and clattering into the courtyard, hardly able to keep themselves up right anymore.

 

They’re exhausted, and can barely stand, but thankfully the moment they’re recognised guards flooded over offering assistance.

 

At the back of the group was Arthur and Merlin. The alpha supporting the omega, who was all but drenched in sweat, all but sagging, as his eyes fluttered intermittently as he tried to keep them open.

 

Arthur taken to supporting Merlin, as arm under his shoulders, a second around his waist.

 

Looping an arm under Merlin’s shoulder he supported the omega's weight as he all but limped across the courtyard.

 

Merlin was still beyond exhausted, sagging into Arthur’s hold with every step. 

 

“Will you both be alright, sire?” In the aftermath of everything that had happened, it was clear Leon harboured a lot of guilt and would do anything he could to make amends. 

 

“Yes, thank you Leon.” Arthur gave his first knight a nod of acknowledgement, whilst next to him Merlin gave his own weak nod, before burying his face into Arthur’s neck with a small murmur. 

 

They were on the way to Gaius’s chambers, Arthur worried about what effect the heat drugs would have on Merlin, and despite Merlin’s protests that he was alright, and would be completely fine after a long sleep. 

 

It was slow going especially on the stairs, Merlin almost stumbling several times in the progress. 

 

It got worse as they encountered more of the castle residents, most of them staring as they passed. Then more so when they caught Merlin’s newly bonded omega scent. 

 

Feeling Merlin squeeze him slightly in distress, Arthur muttered meaningless reassurances in his ear. 

 

~

 

“Arthur!” Judging by his surprised Gaius clearly hadn't heard of the king's escape. The physician’s surprise falling away the moment he registered Merlin’s presence. 

 

“Put him in the bed, before he collapses.” Gaius's waved his hand towards the patient's bed, then turned to clatter through his medicines. 

 

“Come on, Merlin. Nearly there.” Arthur kept his voice low, as he swung both arms low around Merlin’s waist, supporting him the final few steps. 

 

As he got Merlin settled, Arthur couldn't help but take in just how pale the omega had become. Not that at any point since Arthur had known him, had he had a lot of colour in his cheeks, but now, he may as well be a ghost for all he looked as white as the sheets he lay on top of. 

 

Though Merlin’s heat had finally ended, he had been left completely drained. Grey smudges encircled Merlin’s eyes, providing a stark contrast to the red that rimmed his lips and the blue of his irises.

 

 

Arthur sat in silence as Gaius examined Merlin. His eyes following old hands as they peeled back Merlin’s eyelids, checking his pupils reactions to the light. As Gaius made Merlin take his shirt off, and the omega blushed a bright pink despite everything, and Arthur felt a warm glow in his chest to see the traces of Merlin’s innocence still there. 

 

He watched, unconsciously holding his breath as Gaius listened to Merlin’s heart, humming as he mentally listed his findings, before doing the same to his lungs.

 

“He’s exhausted, dehydrated, and malnourished.” The physician says, voice holding it’s usual detached tone.

 

Arthur nods, it’s hardly an unexpected diagnosis, he’s seen omega’s that have been neglected during their heats before, it’s always the same. Alpha’s that think everyone else exists just for their own benefit.

 

Merlin’s a much more extreme case, having not been cared for well even before his heat, and Arthur knows recovery will be slow going, but he’s willing to wait.

 

“Luckily the drugs they used lose effectiveness once mating has occurred.” Arthur feels his cheeks heat, even with the clinical manner in which the act is described.

 

Gaius turns away for a moment, moving to his shelves to collect the needed medicine.

 

Taking the opportunity, Arthur closes the distance between them, settling on the small stool positioned next to the patient’s bed. His fingers twitch in his lap, wanting to slide between Merlin’s own ones, to offer some form of comfort in what he knows is a situation no one would want to be in.

 

“I noticed, that you didn’t bond with each other.”

 

Merlin shifts awkwardly besides Arthur, head ducking forwards, fingers losing themselves in the bed sheets.

 

Arthur’s throat clicks once, dry and sticking.

 

“I didn’t think it would be right.” Though Arthur already knows Merlin is the one for him, he knows he cannot force himself on him. He needs to know Merlin’s thoughts on the matter, his thoughts when he’s not drugged.

 

Arthur starts at the sudden patch of cold on his arm, eyes snapping downwards. Pale fingers curl against his skin, lifting his eyes Arthur meets Merlin’s. There’s a softness there, along with a gratefulness that Arthur would put Merlin’s feelings first.

 

The moment is broken by Gaius’s return, and Merlin withdraws his hand.

 

Gaius meets Arthur’s eyes, giving the king his own nod of approval, before he returns to tending to Merlin.

 

“The only lasting effect, of the drugs will be the delay in your next heat. I suspect it will be about six months later then you would normally expect.”

 

Merlin’s lips part, his tongue flicking out to moisten them, but no words are forthcoming.

 

Sensing the lingering tension, Arthur finally does reach out, taking a gentle grip on Merlin’s knee.

 

“I’m sure that will prove more of a relief then anything else.”

 

Gaius looks between them both for a moment, “I’m sure.”

 

“Now I’m prescribing you both rest and recuperation. That means no training for you, Sire.”

 

~

 

After leaving Gaius’s chambers, and at a loss of any other option, Arthur carried Merlin up to his own room, loath to be parted from the omega.

 

“You’ll stay in my bed, and I’ll take the one in the servant’s quarters, it’s a lot softer so you’ll be able to sleep better there.”

 

A crackling fire warmed the room, casting a yellowy, golden glow onto the walls. It created an almost homely atmosphere, one that felt safe after everything that had happened.

 

Closing the door behind him, Arthur feels a hand clenches in the fabric of his shirt. He stops, turning his gaze down.

 

“Stay with me.” The words were barely above a whisper, escaping from cracked lips.

 

“Are you sure, Merlin?” They lock eyes, concerned blue, on tired blue. Arguments swirl to the forefront of Arthur’s, ready to counteract anything Merlin might say.

 

“Yes.”

 

One word, and it’s more than enough, hearing the determination in Merlin’s voice, Arthur relents. 

 

It’s easy to settle Merlin into his bed, unwrapping his cloak from around him, and finding his softest set of night clothes, helps slip the fabric over the omega’s head, up his legs.

 

Smoothing the back of his hand down Merlin’s cheek, Arthur watches as long lashes close, brushing against high cheekbones. 

 

“I will not let anyone use you like that again.” The promise is spoken quietly, but Merlin is already asleep.

 

~

 

It was a week later when Arthur is disturbed from his sleep by the mattress shifting, and the blankets sliding against his skin.

 

Disorientated, he blinks open sleep encrusted eyes, only to end up squinting as he tried to make out anything in the darkness.

 

A bit off dry heave had Arthur jerking upright.

 

“Merlin?”

 

Twisting, Arthur sought out the omega, only to find him bent double, leaning over the edge of the bed.

 

Reacting on pure instinct, he was at Merlin’s side in an instant, one hand resting gently on Merlin’s back.

 

He felt tremors run through Merlin’s body as he gave another painful sounding heave.

 

“Are you alright?” Arthur rubbed small circles on Merlin’s back, trying to provide some measure of comfort however small.

 

Merlin straightened up, peering from the corner of his eye at Arthur. He coughed drily to clearing his throat before speaking.

 

“I feel sick.” His voice was hoarse, and a moment later he was curled forwards once more, eyes squeezed shut, and arms wrapped tightly around his middle.

 

“I’m calling Gaius.”

 

“No, Arthur.” Merlin’s hand reached out blindly for Arthur, succeeding in only brushing against Arthur’s shirt.

 

“No arguments.” Arthur said sternly.

 

It only took a moment to send summon a guard and send him off to get the physician.

 

When Arthur climbed back onto their bed, Merlin had finished heaving, and was now sprawled across the bed on his back, sweat beading on his forehead. His eyes were closed and a flush of pink sat high on his cheeks.

 

With careful movements, Arthur climbed onto the bed. Settling besides Merlin, he trailed his hand lightly down Merlin’s arm.

 

~

 

Gaius hummed pressed the pads of his fingers gently against Merlin’s stomach, a crease forming between along his forehead. Merlin had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from giggling as the touch tickled against sensitive skin.

 

Then finally with a long exhale, Gaius withdrew, straightens with a small moan for his old and possibly aching joints he turned to Arthur, before his eyes slid back to Merlin.

 

“Well my boys I have some interesting news for you.”

 

Arthur frowned, and Merlin’s eyes widened, terrified that the news would be bad.

 

“What is it?” Arthur appeared composed as he spoke.

 

“It seems that Merlin is pregnant.”

 

Pulse suddenly loud in his ears Merlin locked eyes with Arthur. He felt his blood pressure drop, and knew he would have lost what little colour he still had.

 

“Preg-nant?” Merlin stuttered over the word, his hands fisting into the sheets below him.

 

Seeming to sense Merlin’s distress in his scent, Arthur directed Gaius’s attention away from him.

 

“Are you completely sure about this, Gaius?”

 

“I’m positive sire.” There was a gravity in Gaius’s voice that Merlin recognised in its seriousness. 

 

A high pitched sound worked it’s way out of Merlin’s throat, and suddenly Arthur was there at his side.

 

“I have to say. This was not what either of us were expecting.”

 

“You can say that again.” Merlin managed to squeeze out. “I’m not even bonded, yet.”

 

Merlin felt a sudden tightness in his chest, his breathing increasing.

 

“Woah, there.” One of Arthur’s hand came to rest on Merlin’s back.

 

“How did this happened, Arthur!” Merlin grasped at Arthur’s arm, his fingers digging into the alpha’s arm, until the tips started to turn white. “I’m so sorry, I’ve messed everything up.”  
“No, Merlin. Never think that.” Arthur climbed on the bed, settling himself as close to the omega as possible, and completely forgetting Gaius’s presence.

 

Arthur freed both of Merlin’s hands from their death grips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles across the back’s of them.

 

Merlin felt Arthur’s breath hot on his cheek. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself, as Arthur pressed his forehead against Merlin’s. Their eyes drifted closed, just enjoying each other’s presence.

 

Seconds past, dragging into minutes, until Merlin finally found his heart rate calming down.

 

“I know this isn’t ideal, Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was pitched low. “I also know you’re scared. But Merlin, I love you, and we’ll get through this. Together.”

 

As he spoke his last word, Arthur pressed his lips just so against Merlin’s.

 

“I love you too Arthur.”


End file.
